


Furys Foster Family

by Graceksjp



Series: At the end of the day [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Child Neglect, Children, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Fic, Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Phil Coulson, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Tony Stark, Natasha Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Science Bros, fury as a dad, hes awesome, its cool, they blow things up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceksjp/pseuds/Graceksjp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when fury originally found the young runaway, he never thought it would lead to him being the foster father to 11 kids. Especially not these kids. Theses crazy, troubled kids. The past four years have been filled with crying, explosions, long nights, no sleep, nightmares, fights, close calls, and lots and lots of paper work. The avengers, pepper, maria, and phil are kids and fury is the foster father. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furys Foster Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story. Or anything longer then a couple of paragraphs. But I'm in love with reading so i thought id give it a try! :) If y'all have any tips, id love to hear them! 
> 
> Oh and none of the characters are mine, they all belong to (the amazing) marvel. (I'm supposed to say that right?)

Fury turned the handle to the door of his house and stepped inside, sighing as he heard the yells from upstairs. ' _How is this my life now?_ ' He thought to himself as he hung up his jacket. As he headed for the stairs he could already fell the headache coming. '  _If only i hadn't seen that boy..._ ' Four years ago Fury had rescued a young Phil Coulson from freezing to death after he had run away from home. He had, somehow, become attached to the tiny 7 year old. Fury ended up taking over as the guardian of Phil. Over the next four years, he had also started fostering several of Phils orphan friends. He was currently the foster father of 11 kids of carrying ages. All came from various different backgrounds, and Fury's co-workers always teased him about taking them all in. One of his good friends, Jasper Sitwell, thought he was crazy for attempting to take care of so many kids. Especially these kids, and Fury had to admit he was right. He couldn't have picked harder kids to take care of, but it wasn't their fault. None of them came from very good backgrounds. 

Fury paused at the top of the stairs to listen. The shouting was coming from the left, so they were probably in the kids playroom. As he neared the end of the hallway he could make out three voices. Thor, Tony, and Maria. Tony and Maria he understood, they were always arguing, but he wondered what they did to drag Thor into it. He stopped in the doorway, but no one even noticed his arrival. Tony and Maria were standing in the middle of a wrecked LEGO set yelling at each other. Bruce sat at their feet looking like he was about to cry, and Pepper, his oldest girl, was attempting to break up the two. Thor stood on one side standing protectively in front of his brother, Loki, who was clutching a book and crying. Thor was occasionally yelling at Tony as well. Clint stood on the other side of the pair holding terrified Natasha his youngest. He was turned away from the fight and was trying to get her to calm down. She had her hands over her ears and looked like she was about to run. Fury had seen enough. He let out a sharp whistle, successfully getting all their attention. They all turned quickly to face him, Natasha scrambled down to stand next to Clint."What is going on here?" He asked sternly. They all started speaking at once, their voices blending together into an incoherent stream of words. Fury simply held up a hand and they stopped. "One at a time." They all looked around at each other, then Thor burst out, "Tony stole Loki's book!" "Hey!" came Tony's indignant response. "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "QUIET!" Fury was on his last nerve. He pointed to Pepper, the calmest and most reliable of the group. "Again, what happened? And no interrupting" He said with a glare at Tony. "Well... Tony did steal Lokis book. And Loki broke Bruce's LEGO's. And then Maria and Tony were yelling at each other. And then Thor came in and started yelling too." Pepper said. She finished with a smug look toward Tony who was glaring at her. "Alright, is anyone hurt." Fury asked. They all said no. "Where are the boys?" He asked. Steve, Bucky, and Phi, his oldest, would've usually stopped the argument on their own. "Downstairs, in the gym." Came Clint's response. Fury nodded. He'd suspected as much. "Alright everyone go to your rooms. And stay there." He finished with a look Tonys way. The 9 year old loved making trouble, and sneaking out to lay pranks was one of his favorites. They all mumbled angrily, but obeyed and headed down the hall to their rooms. Fury headed downstairs. 

Downstairs all the lights were off. Fury wouldn't have thought anyone was down here if he hadn't seen the soft light coming from the clear door of the gym. He gave a soft knock before entering. The three older boys were sitting on the mats stacked in the corner just talking. "Bed early tonight." Was all Fury said. They all nodded and headed to the door. "Wait for me in your rooms. I have to speak to your siblings first." They simply nodded angain and continued their discussion as they headed up the stairs. Fury turned off the lights and left the room with a sigh. It would be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short but i didn't have much time! The rest will be longer


End file.
